Fragments
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Voják si pamatuje briefing před poslední misí. Cíl: Kapitán Amerika. Vylepšený voják, vysoce odolný zranění, trénovaný. Expert na boj zblízka. Oblíbená zbraň: defenzivní, štít, vibranium. Vysoce nebezpečný. (Už to někdy předtím slyšel.) Steve/Bucky, Captain America: The Winter Soldier AU


„Nesnáším ten zatracený déšť," zabručí jeden z mužů nespokojeně, pohled upřený z okna, a druhý z nich, ve stejném tmavém oblečení jako všichni ostatní, potřese hlavou a souhlasně si odfrkne.

Voják se bezděky zahledí z okna, jen na vteřinu odtrhne pozornost od informací, které mu podávají. Déšť venku je hustý a vytrvalý. Velké kapky dopadají na okenní tabuli v rytmu, který se nedá napodobit ničím jiným. Tichý, konejšivý šum. Melodie.

„Je to hudba," řekne voják bez přemýšlení. Není to něco, co měl v plánu říct. Není si ani jistý, co přesně se tím pokoušel říct, odkud ta slova vůbec přišla. Nejsou to jeho slova. Ne, nemá pocit, že by patřila jemu. Říkal to někdo jiný. Někdy předtím.

Voják se zamračí.

Na okamžik je ticho. Jen dvě vteřiny, než se pohledy všech mužů okolo upřou na něj, nevěřící a nechápavé.

„Co?" zeptá se jeden z nich pomalu. Skoro váhavě. V jeho hlase je něco zvláštního – zmatek, šok. Náznak strachu.

Jeden z mužů se stáhne dozadu, jen o kousek. „Co se to s ním děje?" zeptá se někoho, jeho hlas zvláštní.

Krátká odpověď. Rychlý pohyb. Voják si toho nevšímá.

Potřese hlavou. Když zavře oči a soustředí se, cítí to – jemné ruce ve svých dlaních, hubené tělo přitisknuté k tomu jeho, tichý hlas hned vedle jeho ucha. _Je to jako hudba, slyšíš?_

„Říkal to," zamumlá nepřítomně. „Někdo říkal, že déšť je jako hudba. Byl…" Znovu se zadívá z okna. „Byl _malý_."

Voják zamrká a zavře pusu. Zatne zuby. Měl poslouchat, co mu říkají. Nemluvit.

Obvykle se dějí špatné věci, když neposlouchá, co mu říkají.

Dějí se špatné věci, když mluví.

xXx

Když vojáka příště probudí během deště, dává si pozor, aby nic neřekl.

Není si jistý proč.

xXx

„ _Bucky_?"

Není to ani tak to slovo, co vojáka donutí zastavit se. Je to ten hlas, který by mu měl být absolutně neznámý – protože ano, blonďák vypadá matně povědomě, ale voják samozřejmě viděl jeho fotografie ve složce, kterou mu dali, když dostal podklady k téhle misi, a taky ho potkal, když ho poslali na jeho poslední cíl. Ale docela určitě ho nikdy předtím neslyšel _mluvit_ – ale přesto zní tak strašně povědomě. Tón, který voják nedokáže popsat, ne když má za sebou jen základní průpravu zaměřenou na emoce a řeč těla. Dobrých devadesát procent jeho znalostí řeči těla se omezuje na boj, na to, aby mohl předvídat další krok kohokoli, kdo bojuje proti němu, aby mohl správně reagovat. Zbytek je jen dostačující k tomu, aby dokázal správně posoudit situaci, ve které se nachází, vyhodnotit dění okolo a naplánovat svůj další postup. Další postup potřebný k tomu, aby zdárně splnil zadaný úkol.

Voják vždycky plní své úkoly, vždycky udělá to, co je po něm požadováno, bez ohledu na všechno.

Ale teď se zastaví, všechny svaly napjaté.

Blonďák na něj ohromeně zírá, pusu pootevřenou, jak prudce dýchá, a vypadá, jako by úplně zapomněl na to, že spolu ještě před chvílí bojovali. Vlastně vypadá trochu jako by dostal pořádnou ránu do hlavy – jenže nedostal, protože voják není dost blízko na to, aby ho zranil, ne teď, když už nemá zbraně.

Ve skutečnosti ho ani _nechce_ zranit, zmatený, protože proč by mu na tom mělo záležet? Nikdy předtím nezáleželo na tom, o koho se jedná. Voják nikdy předtím nerozlišoval, nikdy předtím se nezajímal. Ale teď se nemůže pohnout, a to jméno z blonďákových rtů zní zvláštně, ale povědomě, jako by ho voják _měl_ znát, a mužův hlas je známý, možná o něco hlubší, než by měl být, ale známý, _správný_ , a voják na okamžik ztratí přehled o tom, kde je. Na okamžik je v malé místnosti, někde daleko. Všude je horko, a to je na chvilku to jediné, co cítí – horko a šimravý dech na krku, těšně nad límcem košile, jemné prsty na své tváři, prsty klouzající po kůži – přes líce a bradu a na ramena – ne, aby ubližovaly, ale –

 _Kdo je sakra Bucky?_

Voják přivře oči a potřese hlavou, aby se soustředil, ale i ta jediná vteřina zaváhání je až příliš, mnohem víc, než si může dovolit. Jeho cíl se narovná v ramenou, přestože na něj nepřestává zírat, a voják se nedokáže pohnout, rozhodně ne dostat se tak blízko, aby na něj mohl znovu zaútočit, i kdyby chtěl. A tak využije příležitosti, a když na něj zrzka vystřelí, vypaří se z místa tak rychle, jak dokáže, hrdlo sevřené a v hrudi pocit, který neumí popsat. Který by _neměl_ cítit.

Je to zcela proti jeho příkazům, proti misi, která měla být tak jednoduchá – najít, zabít tak rychle, jak to půjde, bez ohledu na vedlejší ztráty, a zmizet.

Jeho terč měl být už dávno po smrti.

Voják ho nemůže zabít.

 _Kdo je Bucky?_

xXx

„Znal jsem ho," dostane ze sebe voják o něco později.

Neví, proč to řekl. Není to odpověď na nic z toho, na co se ho ptali. Není to vysvětlení, které měl poskytnout, když chtěli vědět, proč nesplnil svůj úkol. Ale jsou to jediná slova, která dokáže vyslovit. Jediná slova, která mu zní opravdově.

Nedává to smysl.

Nic z toho nedává smysl. To, jak se zarazil, když na něj jeho cíl promluvil, když ho oslovil, jako by ho znal, a nepředpokládal, že ho ještě potká.

Ale znal ho – musel ho znát.

Kapitán se na něj díval, ne neschopný boje, ale jako by na něj úplně zapomněl, když ho zahlédl. Díval se na něj a promluvil k němu, ne s rozkazem, ale se jménem na rtech, jako by byl voják… člověk?

Ale mohl být někým jiným než vojákem? Mohl být Bucky?

„Změnil jsi historii," oznámí mu Alexander Pierce.

Voják k němu zvedne pohled, ale nemůže se soustředit na jeho slova. V hlavě má mlhu, která nahrazuje to ticho, na které je zvyklý. Všechno se v ní zdá být jemnější, trochu neostré. Rozmazané linie a nezřetelná slova, jako by byl celý zbytek světa za kouřovou clonou, mimo jeho dosah.

„Já ho znal," zopakuje slabě a na okamžik před sebou vidí muže z mostu, ne jako supervojáka nebo nepřítele, ale jako chlapce (Proč by ho měl vidět jako chlapce?), který byl neustále nemocný, ale přesto se nikdy nepřestal rvát, a který se k němu vděčně tiskl pokaždé, když byla v noci taková zima, že se museli podělit o postel. Slyší mladíka, který se smál, znovu a znovu, když se zase ukázalo, že neumí vařit, vidí jeho výraz, plný šoku, když _padal_ –

 _Steve_.

Potom začne bolest.

xXx

Voják má pocit, že je to test.

Nebylo by to poprvé. Jeho dohlížitelé mnohokrát testovali jeho schopnosti a bojové umění a loajalitu. Zkoušeli, kolik bolesti vydrží a jak dlouho vydrží beze spánku (bez uložení do kryokomory?) a jak rychle dokáže reagovat na nečekaný vývoj situace. Na jakou vzdálenost dokáže přesně zasáhnout cíl při rychlosti větru padesát nebo osmdesát nebo sto mil v hodině.

Určitě je to test – příliš mnoho agentů okolo něj. Příliš mnoho očí upřených na každý jeho pohyb.

Voják není neklidný, nikdy není neklidný. Jeho kroky jsou rychlé a jisté, žádné neuposlechnutí rozkazů, žádné zaváhání.

Voják nikdy neváhá.

Ví, že má zlomenou ruku, tu lidskou, nedokonalou a slabou, ale vnímá to jen jako vzdálený pocit, spíše jen vědomí než jako opravdovou bolest. Bez zaváhání se rozmáchne kovovou paží, aniž se obtěžuje mířit, a muž naproti němu se zhroutí k zemi.

Kousek (čtyři a půl metru, na třech hodinách) od něj se ozve výstřel a voják vezme jeden z nožů a hodí ho tím směrem, než agent dostane příležitost znovu vystřelit. Odpovědí je mu nepříjemný zvuk, jak se ostrá čepel zaboří do masa, a zvuk pádu, a voják bez ohlédnutí pokračuje.

Zlomená ruka není překážka, není ani opravdovým rozptýlením. Voják je zvyklý pokračovat v souboji bez ohledu na zranění, která utržil.

Voják je velice dobrý, když přijde na testy.

xXx

Jednou, kdysi dávno, se voják dostal až do New Yorku.

Je to už spousta let, a voják si není doopravdy jistý, proč si to pořád pamatuje. Obvykle mu není dovoleno nechat si vzpomínky, které se netýkají jeho výcviku.

Voják neví, jestli to bylo poprvé, co utekl (– co odmítl splnit misi a nevrátil se na místo, kde ho měli vyzvednout, a utekl, daleko a daleko a ne dost daleko –), ale pamatuje si mrakodrapy a auta na silnicích a lidi, kteří si ho v uspěchaném městě sotva všimli. Pamatuje si déšť na své tváři, když zakláněl hlavu, pamatuje si zmatek, který cítil (ne, necítil, voják nikdy necítí), když se rozhlížel kolem sebe, bez rozkazů a bez dozoru, bez úkolu.

Neví, proč ze všech míst na celém světě zamířil právě do New Yorku, stejně jistě, jako by měl v hlavě mapu, ale pamatuje si, co se stalo, když ho našli.

Možná ho nechali pamatovat si to, aby věděl, že už nemá znovu utíkat.

xXx

Jeho cíl je buďto nemožně důvěřivý – a to by bylo překvapivé, vzhledem k tomu, že musí vědět, že ho má někdo na seznamu nežádoucích – anebo má tak lehký spánek, že by ho kdokoli, kdo by se k němu do bytu pokusil dostat otevřeným oknem, okamžitě probudil. Možná se jen nechává ukolébat falešným pocitem bezpečí, způsobeným tím, že bydlí v patře.

Voják je dost obratný, aby mu dvě poschodí nedělala problém, a tak tichý, že se kapitán Rogers ani nepohne, když se přehoupne přes parapet a v podřepu měkce přistane v jeho ložnici.

Mohl by ho zabít teď hned, napadne ho, a palcem zlehka přejede po popruhu, který mu na stehně drží vojenský nůž. Je si jistý, že by to stačil udělat dřív, než by si kapitán uvědomil, co se vlastně děje. Stačilo by jen připlížit se k posteli, a pak jediná dobře mířená rána, jedno bodnutí na to správné místo mezi žebry nebo jeden přesný tah přes hrdlo tak, aby zasáhl krkavici. Byla by to krvavá smrt, jistě, ale rychlá, téměř milosrdná. Bylo by to tak _snadné_.

Mohl by prostě jen –

Ale nepohne se. Muž, kterého má zabít, leží v posteli, přikrytý jen do pasu a oblečený do vytahaného šedého trička, v hlubokém spánku na pár vteřin absolutně bezmocný, než by pochopil, co se děje, neschopný bránit se, kdyby k němu voják vyrazil. Na pár vteřin. Dost času na splnění úkolu.

Přesto to neudělá. Zůstane stát u okna, schovaný ve stínech a bez hnutí, s pažemi spuštěnými podél těla, a jen na něj zírá.

Kapitán nevypadá tak silný, když spí. Vůbec nevypadá jako tehdy na tom mostě, když byl zadýchaný a rozehřátý bojem a ani na okamžik se nezastavil. Teď vypadá mladší. Jeho obličej je hladší a uvolněný spánkem, rty má mírně pootevřené. Je prakticky nehybný, kromě toho, že se mu pomalu, vytrvale zvedá a zase klesá hrudník, jak dýchá. Vypadá klidně, až na jednu drobnou vrásku nad kořenem nosu, jako by ho ani spánek nezbavil všech starostí. Nebo má třeba jenom nějaký nepříjemný sen, říká si voják a najednou ho napadne, co se vlastně děje s ním, když spí. Má taky sny? Dostává se taky na místa, kde nikdy nebyl, nebo do budoucnosti nebo do vlastních vzpomínek? Nepamatuje si nic takového. Možná je pro něj jen tma a chlad a nic, když usne – když ho vypnou.

Možná jsou sny jen pro opravdové lidi. Možná je hloupé nad tím uvažovat, když by měl splnit svůj úkol. Nepřemýšlet. Jen poslechnout.

Ale v tu chvíli Rogers něco zamumlá ze spaní a zamračí se, jako by se jeho sen najednou změnil v něco nepříjemného. Nespokojeně se zavrtí.

„Ššš," zamumlá voják bez přemýšlení, hlas skoro konejšivý, a kapitán Rogers se znovu uvolní, hlavu zabořenou do polštáře.

Voják zůstane stát v jeho okně ještě několik nekonečných minut, pohled pořád soustředěný na muže na posteli, než odejde, stejnou cestou a stejně tiše, jako přišel.

Nezdá se správné zabíjet nezbrojeného muže.

xXx

Voják ví, že není člověk. Že je zbraň, že je zabiják, že existuje proto, aby poslouchal rozkazy. Není jako všichni ostatní. Není člověk.

Ale možná – možná někdy předtím byl?

xXx

„Jak je možné, že je Rogers pořád ještě naživu?"

Voják slyší vztek v Piercově hlase. Vztek a zmatek a nevěřícnost, protože voják – jeho voják, jeho _pěst_ – nikdy neselhal. Voják vždycky dokázal splnit každou misi, kterou mu dali, protože se nedal rozptýlit. Protože nikdy nezaváhal.

Voják neodpoví.

Pierce přejde místnost a zastaví se těsně před ním, v mírném předklonu, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře. Prsty vojáka vezme za bradu, příliš drsně, zbytečně drsně, a hrubě obrátí jeho obličej k sobě, aby ho donutil podívat se na něj. Zkoumavě zatěká pohledem mezi jeho očima.

Pomalu si pro sebe přikývne a dlouze si povzdychne.

Voják se nepohne, ale ví, někde uvnitř, že udělal něco špatně, že řekl něco, co neměl, že –

„Pane?" ozve se trochu váhavě jeden z techniků. „Co se podle vás –" okamžitě zase zmlkne, když se Pierce narovná v ramenou a prsty sklouzne z vojákovy brady. Ani se na technika nepodívá. „Rekalibrovat."

xXx

Je to jako střepy, střepy uvnitř jeho hlavy, střepy nebo možná šrapnel - samé ostré hrany a trhající se maso, a bolí to, bolí to, _bolí_ –

xXx

Voják si pamatuje briefing před poslední misí.

Cíl: Kapitán Amerika. Vylepšený voják, vysoce odolný zranění, trénovaný. Expert na boj zblízka. Oblíbená zbraň: defenzivní, štít, vibranium. Vysoce nebezpečný.

(Už to někdy předtím slyšel.)

Agent po jeho boku se poslední hodinu snažil netvářit znuděně, přestože už čekali celé hodiny, a ne každý má takovou trpělivost jako voják. Voják dokáže sedět celé hodiny bez hnutí, když je to třeba, dokáže si lehnout na střechu a celé hodiny na slunci nebo v zimě s namířenou zbraní čekat, až bude jeho cíl přesně tam, kde má být. Bez třesu v rukou. Bez netrpělivosti. Absolutně soustředěný.

„ _Konečně_ se něco děje," oznámí jeho velitel a křivě se usměje. Bez dalšího slova pokyne ostatním, aby ho následovali. „Do toho, vojáku," obrátí se k němu a voják krátce přikývne. Bez přemýšlení sevře v prstech nůž a vyrazí, několik kroků před ostatními.

Kapitán Amerika, supervoják. Vysoce riskantní mise, zabít za každou cenu, vedlejší ztráty povoleny.

Ale když se na něj voják podívá, zarazí se, protože nevidí supervojáka ani štít, ale hubené ruce a roztržené obočí a špinavou košili a úsměv, vidí dlouhé, umělecké prsty a tmavé řasy a pihu na levém rameni. Světlé vlasy a naštvaný výraz – _ne, Bucky, dokážu se o sebe postarat sám_ – a krev na spodním rtu a uvnitř jeho hlavy, někde hluboko, schované před ostatním světem, se něco rozbije, něco se roztříští jako skleněná váza, tisíce s tisíce střepů a něco tak strašně bolavého, jako hlava plná střepů, střepů, co mají lesklé plochy a ostré hrany, jako když ho pošlou na rekalibraci, jen horší, a někde vedle něj se ozve výstřel a –

 _Stevestevestevesteve – Steve!_

Voják vykřikne, ne, _křičí_ , křičí a křičí, zlomený, děsivý zvuk, který nahání hrůzu i jemu samotnému, dokud mu neselžou hlasivky.

xXx

Blonďatý supervoják, jeho cíl, otevře oči, a ta modrá je možná to nejlepší, co voják kdy v životě viděl.

Voják neřekne ani slovo a jen se dívá, jak se muž pomalu rozhlédne kolem sebe, dost při smyslech na to, aby zkontroloval své okolí. Ne dost na to, aby si kvůli tomu dělal opravdové starosti, alespoň na chvíli. Možná přece jen není tak docela v pořádku.

Voják přivře oči a jen stojí, pár metrů od něj, a čeká, co se bude dít, a Rogers se zřejmě konečně trochu víc vzpamatuje, nebo se možná informace o tom, že je někde, kde to nezná, a kde by nejspíš být neměl, jenom konečně stane dost naléhavou na to, aby ji zaregistroval a nějak zpracoval.

Voják trochu očekává, že se pokusí utéct, i přesto, že jeho zranění ještě stále není úplně v pořádku. Ale pak – podle všeho, co o tomhle muži ví (pamatuje si?), nikdy neutíká z boje. Příliš odvážný na to, aby se otočil a prostě utekl. Příliš zásadový. Příliš tvrdohlavý. Nebo jenom příliš hloupý na to, aby věděl, kdy je pro něj lepší vzdát se a vycouvat.

„Bucky?" osloví ho tázavě a jeho hlas je mírně chraplavý. Je v něm něco… Voják to nedokáže popsat, nedokáže pojmenovat tu emoci, co v něm slyší. Ale chtěl by.

Protože HYDRA vidí Kapitána Ameriku jako svého nepřítele. Voják v něm vidí malého blonďatého chlapce, který nikdy nevěděl, kdy odejít. Voják si ho _pamatuje_.

Neodpoví, ale Steve neodejde. Opatrně se posadí a pomalu přikývne, spíše jen pro sebe, a neodejde, neuteče před ním, ale je napjatý, jako by čekal, až jeho _věznitel?_ udělá špatný krok. Jako by očekával, že se každou vteřinou bude rozhodovat, jestli bude bojovat nebo utíkat (nebo se od něj nechá zabít, protože by to nebylo poprvé, kdy se rozhodl, že se mu nebude bránit).

„Nemusíš se bát," řekne voják a nespustí z něj pozorný pohled. Vlastně se trochu obává, že by od něj nedokázal odtrhnout pohled, ani kdyby se o to pokusil. „Neublížím ti."

„Nebojím se tě." Steve na něj zírá, oči rozevřené doširoka, v obličeji něco, co vypadá skoro jako naděje. Ramena se mu uvolní. „Nikdy jsem se tě nebál." Jeho hlas je překvapivě jemný, opatrný, a voják si vzpomene, jak se na něj nemohl přestat dívat, tehdy před desetiletími, když ho zachránil, jak se pokoušel srovnat si toho neduživého chlapce, kterého znával, s mužem, který teď sedí přímo před ním, najít si nějaké nové místo v jeho životě, protože když ho už Steve nepotřeboval k tomu, aby ho chránil a byl jeho hlas rozumu, pak k čemu by měl být?

Nakloní hlavu mírně na stranu.

„Vím, že jsme se znali," oznámí.

Steve znovu pomalu přikývne. „Pamatuješ si to?" zeptá se.

„Jen útržky."

Ve Stevově obličeji se objeví podivná kombinace naděje a děsivého zklamání, ale je to jen okamžik, jen záblesk, než se donutí nahradit jakýkoli výraz klidem. Nucená vyrovnanost, která vůbec nevypadá jako _Steve_.

Voják se zamračí.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Steve.

Voják pokrčí rameny, neschopný opravdu odpovědět. Pamatuje si briefing před poslední misí. (Cíl: Kapitán Amerika. Vylepšený voják, vysoce odolný zranění, trénovaný. Expert na boj zblízka. Oblíbená zbraň: defenzivní, štít, vibranium. Vysoce nebezpečný.) Pamatuje si začátek mise, to, jak znuděně vypadali vojáci okolo něj, lidští vojáci, ti, ze kterých nikdo neudělal zbraně a kteří se mohli sami rozhodnout, jestli tam chtějí být. Pamatuje si, jak se před nimi objevilo velké černé auto („ _Do toho, vojáku._ ") a ten výstřel.

Pamatuje si, jak kulka protrhla díru do Stevova příliš upnutého trička – do jeho kůže a potom skrze jeho tělo – a jak se látka kolem malého kulatého otvoru roztřepila a nasákla krví, rudá a vlhká. Matně si vybavuje, jak se vrhl na muže ze své jednotky, jako monstrum, které sami stvořili, a na křik a na krev, když po něm začali nejdříve střílet, a potom se před ním pokusili rozprchnout.

Pamatuje si, jak překračoval mrtvolu, aby se dostal ke Stevovi, jak si bezmyšlenkovitě otřel zakrvácené ruce do látky kalhot, než bezvědomého Steva obrátil na záda.

xXx

„Ošetřil jsem tě," řekne místo toho jednoduše.

xXx

Voják je ochotný odejít až na konec světa.

Je ochotný schovat se nebo se ztratit mezi lidmi, je ochotný skrýt se pod dlouhými vlasy a kšiltovkou a koženými rukavicemi, jen aby unikl pozornosti. Aby nebyl nápadný.

Aby si ho nikdo nevšímal víc, než je nezbytně nutné.

Steve ho nejspíš hledá.

Voják si je jistý, že ho Steve hledá, po tom, jak minule utekl, jen pár minut poté, co se přesvědčil, že bude Steve v pořádku. Steve ho určitě hledá, protože Steve je idiot, který nikdy neví, kdy přestat. Nikdy neví, kdy se vzdát, protože je nejtvrdohlavější člověk v celé historii. Voják není tak hloupý, aby předpokládal, že ho Steve nechá jen tak jít.

Ale to nevadí. Voják nechce být pryč navždy. Jen než si vzpomene, kdo býval. Než bude moci být zase jenom Bucky. Pro Steva.

Protože Bucky je ten, který si zaslouží žít. Ten, který ztratil tolik, že nikdy nikomu nedovolí, aby mu sebral ještě něco dalšího.

Bucky už nikdy nedovolí, aby ho znovu chytili.

xXx

Zajímavé, jak málo se některé věci mění, napadne Buckyho o necelé tři roky později. New York je pořád stejně rušný a zalidněný a Stevův byt je pořád na tom samém místě. On umí být pořád stejně tichý, když nechce, aby si ho lidé okolo příliš všímali, a Steve je pořád stejně nemožně důvěřivý jako kdysi.

„Vzpomínám si na tebe," oznámí Bucky a ani se nepohne od okna, kterým se před chvílí protáhl dovnitř. Ramena má napjatá, protože si najednou není jistý tím, jak ho Steve přijme.

Ale Steve jen pomalu položí talíř, který právě oplachoval, a když se k němu otočí, vypadá úplně stejně, jako když se viděli naposledy. Možná dokonce o něco mladší, klidnější a rozhodně vůbec ne překvapený tím, že ho vidí, jako by ho očekával. Jako by bylo jen otázkou času, než se Bucky objeví, jako by tohle byl jejich starý byt v Brooklynu a on nebyl pryč déle než pár hodin a teď se vracel zase domů.

Bucky se cítí skoro jako by nikdy neodešel. Ale odešel, musel odejít, protože tehdy býval Steve drobný a nikdy nevydržel dlouho potichu, a teď na něj jen zírá, jeho pohled intenzivní. Těžký.

„Vážně?" zeptá se tiše a neuhne pohledem.

Bucky se nepohne od okna, paže svěšené podél těla. „Tančívali jsme, když pršelo," řekne tiše, jen napůl přesvědčený o tom, že je to pravda, že je to skutečná vzpomínka. Ne jako většina toho ostatního, na co si vzpomněl. Tahle je… jemná, dokonale skutečná. Jeho paže kolem Stevova pasu, Stevovy prsty dlouhé a křehké v jeho dlani, to, jak se Bucky smál a smál pokaždé, když mu Steve šlápl na nohu. „Uprostřed pokoje," pokračuje tlumeně, trochu bez dechu. „Říkával jsi, že déšť je jako hudba."

Steve pomalu přikývne, rty pootevřené. Aniž spustí pohled z jeho obličeje, usuší si ruce a bez zájmu nechá utěrku ležet na kuchyňské lince. „Říkával," potvrdí a trochu váhavě k němu udělá krok, jako by očekával, že Bucky při prvním nečekaném pohybu z jeho strany zase zmizí tím samým oknem, kterým přišel.

Ale pohne se k němu, jako pokaždé, a Bucky v něm pořád vidí toho kluka, kterým býval kdysi, malého a hubeného a přespříliš odvážného.

„Nikdy ses to nenaučil," zamumlá. „Vždycky jsi mi šlapal na nohy, protože sis nikdy nemohl zapamatovat, jak –" Bucky se trochu roztřeseně nadechne a potřese hlavou, aby si srovnal myšlenky. Hrdlo se mu svírá a on má najednou pocit, jako by se nemohl nadechnout, jako by nebyl schopný dostat do plic dost vzduchu, ne zrovna teď, celý jeho svět soustředěný jen na muže před ním, všechno ostatní rozostřené. Nedůležité.

Steve se přidušeně zasměje. „Nikdy jsi to se mnou nevzdal. Nepřestal jsi mě učit, i když jsem ti pořád dokola dokazoval, že mám obě nohy levé. Vždycky jsi jenom řekl, že příště mi to půjde líp."

„Chtěl jsem tě políbit," oznámí Bucky tiše a Steve vtáhne vzduch do plic a oči se mu rozšíří. Bucky potřese hlavou. Nepamatuje si všechno. Dost možná jsou věci, které si už nikdy nevybaví, vzpomínky, které se už nikdy nevrátí. Byl by blázen, kdyby věřil něčemu jinému.

Ale _tohle_ si pamatuje. Pomalý tanec, zatímco na okna neúnavně bubnoval déšť, měkkou dlaň ve své, to, jak si vždycky přál, aby ten okamžik nikdy neskočil.

„Vždycky jsem tě chtěl líbat, když ses snažil nešlápnout mi na nohu."

Nebo když šli vedle sebe po ulici, když Steve zvedl oči od svých tužek a kreseb a usmál se na něj, když Bucky brzy ráno otevřel oči a Steve pořád ještě spal, s vlasy spadlými do čela a rty pootevřenými, hned vedle něj. Vlastně téměř každá z těch vzpomínek, které v sobě zatím našel, obsahovala nějaký podprahový pocit, touhu. Být tomu chlapci – muži – nablízku, postarat se o něj, být tam pro něj. Neztratit ho, protože Steve byl nejdůležitějším člověkem na světě, už tehdy, když byl drobný a nemocný a věčně rozhodnutý zaplétat se do rvaček, které nemohl vyhrát.

Kruci, Bucky mu nedokázal ublížit, ani když ho HYDRA měla na vodítku.

„Oh," dostane ze sebe Steve slabě, hlas chraplavý, a zdá se, že to je jediná reakce, které je schopný.

Vždycky tak výřečný, když se právě s někým nehádal.

Bucky se zasměje a trochu čeká, že se Steve připojí, ale Steve na něj jen beze slova zírá, zírá na něj, jako by byl ten nejdůležitější člověk na světě. Vždycky tak na něj zíral, před desítkami let, stejně jako teď. Jako by neuplynul žádný čas a on nikdy nezabíjel pro HYDRU, a jeho napadne, že si toho měl všimnout dřív. Měl si toho všimnout už tehdy, když Steve porušil rozkazy a vyrazil si sám na základnu HYDRY, i když mu všichni tvrdili, že je Bucky mrtvý.

Měl si toho všimnout, když Steve zůstal po jeho boku po tom, co se stalo se Zolou (když Bucky odmítal mluvit a nemohl se smát, když se v noci budil vlastním křikem a nesnesl, když se ho kdokoli dotkl bez varování). Měl si toho všimnout, když s ním Steve _ne_ bojoval na tom mostě a ani potom.

„Jsi _všude_ ," zamumlá a konečně pomalu vykročí k němu. „Jsi v každé vzpomínce, kterou si dokážu vybavit. Neexistuje žádná, ve které bys nebyl. A v každé z těch vzpomínek jsem do tebe zamilovaný."

Stevovy prsty jsou opatrné, když mu položí dlaně na ramena. „Bucky," vydechne, jeho obličej tak blízko, že je to skoro polibek. „Bucky," zopakuje měkce a pustí jeho ramena, ale neuhne, naopak vezme jeho tvář do dlaní. Čelem se opře o jeho a jeho kůže hřeje tam, kde se dotýkají. Jeho vlasy šimrají.

Bucky ho nikdy nechce nechat odejít.

„Měli bychom si zatančit," napadne ho najednou a Steve se zasměje.

„To měli," souhlasí. „Myslím, že jsem zapomněl všechny kroky."

Bucky pokrčí rameny. „To nevadí. Naučím tě je."


End file.
